


Take Care of Me

by NotDancingButKillerQueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Actors, BoRhap, Bohemian Rhapsody, Daddy Kink, Possible smut, Reader Insert, Sugar Daddy, completely self-indulgent, ddlg lifestyle, mentions of anxiety and depression, pls be nice to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDancingButKillerQueen/pseuds/NotDancingButKillerQueen
Summary: Reader is a struggling hairstylist who met the boys on the set of BoRhap and quickly became close with Gwilym and Ben. Feeling start to bloom and dating well-known actors has its perks and drawbacks.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was tense to say the absolute least. I was sitting cross legged on the floor with two open gift boxes in front of me. Both containing the same red, velvet dress far out of my price range. Above me are two of the most beautiful men, who look like they’re about to fist fight.  
“I thought you said you weren’t interested in her?” The taller, brunet man said.  
“I never said that.” Said the blond, green eyed man. “However I recall you saying something about being interested in another girl.” I raised an eyebrow at that comment.  
“I was talking about her!” He motions to me. How did I get here? At what point did my life switch from struggling hair dresser to potential sugar baby to one of two of the most gorgeous men I’d ever seen. They both look down at me.  
“Um...I don’t know what to say...” I trailed off. I don’t want them fighting over me but I don’t want to pick between them. They’re still staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I make a whining noise and scoot across the floor of my small flat, away from them. “I don’t like this.” I whisper.  
Both men look back at each other and sigh. The blond man walks towards me and kneels in front of me.  
“Y/N, are you okay?” He asks. “Did Gwilym and I scare you?”  
“Not scare,” I said, “I just feel uncomfortable. I like spending time with both of you but I never expected this. And I don’t want you to fight, especially not over a plain girl like me.” I look to Gwilym.  
“We aren’t fighting, Love” he said to me. “We just...both want the same thing. It’s something Ben and I both care about.” He smiles at me and picks up the boxes I left on the floor. “And you are not plain, you’re actually quite interesting.”  
“But I don’t want there to be any tension between any of us. I like you guys too much.” I cross my arms over my chest with a huff.  
Neither of them said anything for a bit. It’s was a very uncomfortable silence. They looked back at each other, this time with much less animosity between them.  
“Don’t make me pick between you. I’d much rather have two friends than one...boyfriend?” I look down to the floor.  
Ben stands back up and holds his hand out to me.  
“Come on, Love. Time to get up.” He says. I take his hand and he pulls me up. “Come sit down.” I follow him to my old green couch and flop down on it. “Watch a movie while Gwil and I talk.” I nod and turn the tv on. Ben and Gwilym walk around the island in my flat, where Gwilym leaves the dresses and speak quietly in the kitchen.  
I can’t focus on whatever’s on tv. I’m too deep in thought. That dress is and entire paycheck, and a good paycheck at that. For them to buy it for me means a lot. They are always trying to buy me things, pay for things for me or just flat out give me money. Could I have that kind of relationship? I mean I know I’ve got that daddy thing going on but I never imagined that A) it would be with a famous actor and B) it could be a sugar daddy dynamic.  
That does sound nice though. I could do all the things I like and not worry about how I’m going to pay my rent. I could have more than two dresses. Hell, I could eat out every now and then. But that’s not right. I can’t ask that of either of them. They are too sweet, they’d pay for everything and I would do what? Fuck them like some kind of slut? No I can’t do that.  
But having just a boyfriend would be nice. Ben is fun, spontaneous, and looks like his entire body was sculpted by god himself. Gwilym is so sweet, kind, and looks like what every daddy kink having person dreams of. But if me picking one of them means I lose the other or worse, the two of them ending their friendship...I could never. I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them. God what kind of romcom, fan fiction, teen dream bullshit is this? I smirk at that. I could have worse problems. I do have worse problems.  
“Y/N,” Ben called, “can we talk? All three of us?” I shifted in my seat, very uncomfortable about the current situation. But I nodded.  
“We’re sorry about that.” Gwilym said. “It wasn’t fair to you and neither of us expected that.”  
“It’s okay,” I sigh, “I’m sorry for acting like a child. But I’m not choosing between you. You mean too much to me and I don’t want you two to have any issues with each other, you’re best friends.” They exchanged looks quickly and smile.  
“We know, you are too sweet for what just transpired.” Gwilym laughed. “But we think we might have a...solution.”  
“One that could work for everybody” Ben added. I stare at them. What is going on. “How would you feel about us...sharing you?” My eyes widen in shock.  
“Share her?” Gwil snorted. “Was there anyway you could’ve said that in a creepier way, Ben?” He turned to you. “How would you feel about me and Ben, both, trying to date you?” You stare at them for a second, eyes still wide.  
“And then choose? No I’m not doing that!” I half shout at them. Did they not hear me the first 5 times I said it?  
“Not necessarily!” Ben defends. He reaches out to me and places his hand over mine. “If you like us both, we can both try to be yours. And if it doesn’t work then we will just go back to being friends. Back to what we had since we met you on set.”  
“We know you won’t choose between us and neither of us want to be without you. So why don’t you let us both take care of you.” Gwil also reached out and took your hand in his.  
“So you’d both date me and if, for whatever reason it doesn’t work out, we just return to the relationship we have now?”  
“Yes” they both say in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

“Won’t that be weird? How will dates go? And fitting it in my work schedule?” I asked. A thought suddenly popped into my head. How would sex work? I feel my face heat up, can’t ask that out loud.  
“Well we haven’t gotten that far...” Ben says with a slight laugh. “We only got as far as pitching the idea to you.”  
“But we will have all that figured out before we move forward with anything slightly romantic.” Gwilym chimes in quickly. I nod my head. I don’t know about this. This might not go well, someone could get hurt or angry.  
“I don’t know.” I sigh. “I feel like a lot could go wrong.”  
“You thought a lot could go wrong when I found out about your lifestyle, and nothing has gone wrong yet, right?” Ben said. He had a point there. I didn’t even want to tell them about this part of my life style and now they take such good care of me. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Y/N?” Ben said softly, his knuckles tapped against the door to the flat. “I know I have a key to get in but I don’t wanna use it. That feels weird.” He knocked again, louder this time. “But I really need you. It’s kind of a hair emergency!” Nothing “Alright I’m coming in!” Ben unlocked the door and walked in. The tv was off and there wasn’t anyone in the living room or kitchen. “Maybe she isn’t here.” He turned to leave but heard a loud thump. “Y/N?!” Ben yelled down the hall. There was no response. He ran down the hall and threw opened the last door.  
He was not equipped for what he saw. You where on the floor holding your knee up. You were wearing a pink bodysuit and soft pink sheer skirt. You looked up, eyes wide.  
“GET OUT!” You screamed. “WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?” You grabbed the closest thing and threw it.  
A pink, ribbony ballet shoe hit Ben’s forehead and fell to the ground in front of him.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Ben said as he turned around. “I heard a bang and I got worried. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine! Leave!” You sobbed. You couldn’t believe you were seen like this. This is your secret and now BEN of all people knows!  
“Alright, I’m leaving!” He said and walked out the door. You were relieved. But a thought occurred to you.  
“Ben!” You yelled. You scrambled to stand and grabbed a robe from the hook by the bedroom door and ran after him. “Ben, wait!”  
He paused at the door. As horrified as you were, Ben was embarrassed. What were you doing? Why were you dressed like that? You looked like a child. You came into the living room but your socks prevented you from stopping. You slid right into Ben and fell on your butt.  
“Y/N!” Ben shouted. He reached down to help you up. “Are you okay?”  
“Ben please don’t tell anyone!” You shouted. “No one has ever seen this about me! Please promise me you will not tell anyone.” You looked panicked and afraid.  
“Hey relax!” Ben cooed. “It’s your secret. I won’t tell anyone. I don’t even know what it is.”  
“Please don’t tell!” You sobbed. Your mind was racing.  
“Hey, calm down.” He hugged you. “I’m not gonna tell. I promise. It’ll be our secret.” You grabbed Ben’s shirt collar.  
“I swear Ben if anyone ever found out I would die.”  
“I am not going to tell anyone. I swear.” You let go for him and sank to the floor once again.  
“Bet you think I’m a freak now, huh?” You sniffed.  
“I don’t even know what this is.” He sighed. He sat on the floor in front of you. “You wanna tell me what’s this is?”  
“Why?” You asked.  
“Because you seem so freaked out, maybe explaining it to me might make you feel better? Or at least make me less confused.” You took a deep breath and nodded.  
It took about an hour to explain the DDLG dynamic/lifestyle to Ben. He had many questions alone the way, but with each one you calmed down more and more. He didn’t seem disgusted or too weirded out like most people. You were so grateful for that. He seemed kind of interested, to be perfectly honest.  
“So,” Ben looked at you seriously, “you are the little. And you don’t have a caregiver so you’re stressing out about work and don’t have an outlet.” He wasn’t really asking he just more was resting everything for himself.  
“Yes but getting into the headspace is hard for me to do alone and when I’m so stressed. It is my outlet. I just haven’t ever found anyone that I feel comfortable showing this side to.” Ben was quiet for a long while.  
“Well I know.” He trailed.  
“Yeah but that’s because you walked in on me unexpectedly.” You laughed.  
“Maybe I could help you?” You looked at him, dumbstruck. “I mean like platonically! Is that a thing? Like I would just help you feel better and destress.”  
“Wouldn’t that be weird for you? I become like a child, Ben. It has the potential to get real weird, real quick.”  
“I know but you help us out so much on set. I feel like I could at least help you feel better once in a while.” You couldn’t believe the words Ben was saying. Ben fucking Hardy is asking to be your caregiver. “If you don’t want to that’s fine!” He added quickly. “I’ll pretend I know nothing.”  
“Maybe we could try.” You said shyly. “And if it feel uncomfortable then we’ll stop. But being in little space sounds so nice right now”  
“Okay so let’s try it now.” He smiled.  
“No we will try tomorrow, what the hell did you do to your hair?” Bens face turned a bright red.  
“I thought I could just trim the sides myself. But I don’t think I did it right.” He said quietly.  
“I’m here so you don’t do that!” You laughed. “Come on I’ll try to salvage what I can. You’re hair is gonna be really short on the sides though. You’re lucky you wear a wig in this movie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re right. That’s was really weird at first.” I laughed. “But I guess it turned out alright.”  
“So maybe this could work.” Gwilym said. “If you really don’t want to then we won’t. But I really would like to try.” I hesitate for a few moments.  
“Okay...we can try.” I say. Huge smiles spread across Ben and Gwil’s faces. “But!” I shout. “If at any point I see you two fighting about anything remotely related to me, I’m ending it.”  
“Okay that’s fair.” Said Ben.  
“So shall we come up with these rules together?” Gwilym asks. Ben and I nod. “Where shall we start?” He smiled.  
“How are dates gonna work?” I ask. “Group dates? Solo dates?” I pause for a second. “I feel like I’m on the bachelorette.” We all laugh at that.  
“How about ‘solo dates’ normally but on special occasions we both take you out.” Said Ben. “That way we don’t argue about who can take you out on those days.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Gwil nods. “And when we all spent time together, it’s here in Y/N’s place so its neutral ground.”  
“That works, but what about when I work?” I ask. “I work all the time between my jobs How will I have time for BOTH of you?”  
“Now that one Ben and I talked about before.” Gwilym said with a smile.  
“Maybe you could quit your job at the pub.” Ben said.  
“What?!” I shout. “How am I supposed to afford my bills? Or buy myself anything? Or make ends meet between bookings?”  
“Okay calm down!” Gwilym said quickly. “We want to help you. You absolutely hate that job and it’s got you busy every night. Let us both help you.”  
“Y/N, you light up when you work on projects you love.” Ben said. “You were so happy on set with us. Especially when you were giving Joe that perm.”  
“He was so shocked when I told him it’s permanent!” I laugh. “I felt kinda bad for him.”  
“So let us take care of you and you focus on getting another job like what you had on BoRhap. Something you love.” Ben said.  
“I just feel bad about you guys doing that for me.” I said. I looked at Ben with a soft smile. “But I can’t lie that sounds amazing.” Gwilym reaches out to hold your hand.  
“And we already know how to take care of your little side so let us just take care of this side of you.” He said.  
“Okay.” I sigh. “Let’s try.” They both light up and look at you. “...Does this make you guys sugar daddies?!” I snort.  
“I guess...” Gwilym said, a faint blush spread over his cheeks.  
“But that makes you our sugar baby.” Ben smirked. I blushed so hard I’m certain I would match a fire truck. “And I have to admit, I am going to miss your uniform for work.” he laughed.  
“I’m Sure.” I rolled your eyes and smiled. My “uniform” consists of tiny shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt with a dangerously low neckline. “So,” I take a deep breath, “after all the excitement of today I think I need to get into a softer headspace! You boys feel up to it? For me?”  
“Darling, there isn’t a thing I’d love more.” Gwil said. Both men stand up and help me to myfeet.  
‘Oh yes,’ I think, ‘I could get use to this!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE LOVE and I’m only posting this for the two of you who commented on the first chapter I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing work online so please be polite at least. I would love to make this a multi chapter fic but only if I see interest!


End file.
